Les Misérables (1978 film)
Cast * Richard Jordan as Jean Valjean * Anthony Perkins as Javert * Angela Pleasence as Fantine * Caroline Langrishe as Cosette ** Joanna Price as young Cosette * Christopher Guard as Marius * Ian Holm as Thénardier * Caroline Blakiston as Madame Thénardier * Timothy Morand as Enjolras * Dexter Fletcher as Gavroche * Cyril Cusack as Fauchelevent * Claude Dauphine as Bishop Myriel * John Gielgud as Gillenormand * Celia Johnson as Sister Simplice * Joyce Redman as Magliore * Flora Robson as The Prioress Differences from the novel The plot mainly follows the novel of the same name, but there were many liberties taken: (Note that this list includes mainly major differences, in small detail, there are many more) * The novel begins with Valjean's backstory. * The elder Valjean children are sent out to beg. * Valjean escapes when saving another convict who had fallen while repairing some battlements; in the book, he saves a sailor and fakes his death much later in the story; after he had already been released and convicted for a second time. * Valjean calls himself M. Madeline rather than Madeleine. * Valjean's new procedure for making black glass beads is actually one from Toulon. * After Valjean rescues Fantine from prison, he tells her to come and see him if she ever needs him. She does a few days later. In the book, he takes her to the hospital immediately. * Fantine's backstory is not shown, only told. * After his arrest, Valjean escapes from the carriage with which he is transported to the prison. * The Thénardiers don't appear again after Valjean fetched Cosette from them. * Cosette and Marius meet during a public speech from Marius' rebel society. * Valjean tries to talk Marius into abandoning the rebels. * Javert finds Valjean in the sewers and confronts him about what happened at the barricades; in the book, he finds Valjean near the Seine and does not ask him about his motives for letting him (Javert) go. * The film ends with the wedding of Cosette and Marius; none of the following events are shown. ;Differences between the film and real-life France * Valjean is branded with his prison number on the arm (something never done in France). * Valjean has nearly floor-length hair and beard after his escape, although French convicts were kept close-cropped. * Valjean becomes the mayor of "Monteis-sur-Monteis" (a town nonexistent in France), rather than Montreuil-sur-Mer. ;Omitted/altered characters * Javert is a high-ranking guard and keeps his eye on Valjean all the time, whereas he is but a low-ranking guard in the book and only introduced much later in the story. * Petit-Gervais is left out. * Éponine is cut entirely. * Sister Simplice is Valjean's housekeeper rather than Fantine's nurse. Category:Films based on Les Misérables Category:1978 films Category:1978 television films Category:1970s drama films Category:British films Category:British drama films Category:British television films Category:English-language films Category:Films shot in England Category:Films shot in France Category:Les Misérables Category:Les Misérables productions